


good pet

by gryjoy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Light Praise Kink, M/M, can be read as rape/non con, either bath scene rewrite, i dont ship thramsay, i just find their dynamic interesting, lowercase intended, or be read as a another bath scene, reek is called it and called thing, scar kink, theon is called reek, theon still doesnt have a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryjoy/pseuds/gryjoy
Summary: ramsay cant help but want to admire the things hes done to reek
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	good pet

**Author's Note:**

> i love theon so goddamn much and i finished got this morning and i wrote this

ramsay watched as the once clear water turned grey and dirty with what was once theon greyjoy sitting in it. but, alas, he was no longer theon, for now, he was reek, a new ~~person~~ _thing_.

ramsay let the cloth run over the things damaged skin, letting his fingers brush against the ridges he had caused on such a landscape.

he brought the cloth to the things hair and watched the curls flatten slightly at the water. its eyes closed as the water ran over its face. ramsay brought the cloth to the thing's chest, letting the cloth drag over its collarbone and over the huge scar tissue on reeks right pec.

ramsay smiled feeling a stir in his pants at the thought of what he did to reek and what he's yet to do.

he put the cloth in his other hand and lets his fingers dance across the things damaged skin enjoying the feeling of smooth and rough, ridged skin under his fingertips. his fingers glide to its shoulder lightly brushing the scar there and enjoying the way the things hands tightened on the tub.

he pushed his fingers through its wet curly hair, tangling his fingers in its curls. the things breathing paced, as if it was scared. he untangled his fingers with a shit-eating grin before continuing to run the cloth over the damaged landscape.

ramsay watched reek get dressed watched the scars disappear under the worn dirty clothes. ramsay went up to the thing when its back was to him and wrapped his arms around its waist. he put his head on its shoulders and felt it immediately tense under him. reek didn't move. its shirt was still halfway on but it didn't move a muscle, it waited for its master's next move.

ramsay smiled before bringing his hand up to lay it on reeks exposed chest feeling the scars there. his thumb gently ran over the scar tissue of a bigger scar and enjoy the way the thing sucks in a breath.

ramsay pulled away and reek immediately pulled on the worn shirt turning to its master but looking at the floor. ramsay puts his hands on its shoulders and moves it to where reeks back was to the bed. he pushed the thing onto the bed and it didn't protest. didn't make a sound.

ramsay got on the bed too, straddling the thing. he pulled up the things shirt to expose scars among scars among scars. reek let him pull its shirt off and ramsay dropped his head to lay kisses on the pale, discolored scar tissue. reek gasped not expecting it and balled its hands into fists, gripping the blankets tightly.

ramsay pulled away looking down at _his_ reek. its hair was now drying and the curls came back prominent. reek stared at the ceiling waiting for harm to come it's way.

ramsay leaned down again and sucks at reeks pulse point hearing a muffled sound escape the thing's lips. he lifted his head just enough so his lips were ghosting on reeks cheek. he clicked his tongue twice before speaking, “come on, don't do that,” he lingered for a moment before letting his lips brush past reeks cheek and back to its neck.

the thing knows what he means. _don't hold back._

ramsay sucked its pulse point again and reek lets out a whimper biting its bottom lip slightly. it hasn't been touched like that in so long, it hadn’t been touched in so long without intent for pain.

it let its head fall back and ramsay sucked at reeks adams apple hearing the thing let out a weak moan. ramsay kissed down its chest and kissed at the scars that covered the thing's body. he sucked at the edge of a scar and listened to reek gasp. reeks hands tighten in the blankets and ramsay took its hands putting them on his, still clothed, shoulders.

he kissed at a few scars and loved when he hit a spot reek would grip his shoulders. ramsay sat up and looked at reek who was still looking at the ceiling. ramsay ran his hand through the things hair, gripping tightly forcing reek to look at him. he kissed reek with force and didn't give it time to respond, before biting its bottom lip hard enjoying the taste of metal that filled his mouth.

ramsay held reeks hair with his left hand and used his right to undo his pants. reek whimpered, water stinging the corners of its eyes and ramsay pulls away just to kiss its tears away.

he stopped with his pants before starting on reeks who didn't stop him. ramsay knew he had cut off reeks cock a bit back but still wanted to see it, wanting to see what he left of the thing.

he pulled his hand from reeks hair and used it to hold how the things waist as he slowly pulled its pants off. there wasn't anything left. there was scar tissue covering the general area and a small, barely noticeable, hole within the scar. ramsay smiled.

he let his thumb run over where reeks cock once was and was surprised when reeks hips jerked when he did so. _sensitive_ , ramsay thought and smiled. he continued to rub the scar there as he undid his pants.

reek was panting, biting its knuckle at the sensation it hadn’t felt in a long time and a sensation it never thought it’d feel again.

ramsay let his hand wander to reeks hole, probing at the sensitive rim. reek held its breath and ramsay immediately stopped. he clicked his tongue twice again. reek understood.

ramsays finger slipped in and he used his free hand to push open the thing's legs, kissing the inside of its thigh and listened to it whimper. when he pushed another finger in reek gripped the blankets and let a soft moan slip past its lips.

“that's right,” ramsay said curling his fingers on reeks prostate and the thing saw stars. it gasped and lifted a hand to lay on its eyes as the other had a death grip on the sheets.

ramsay curled his fingers a few more times enjoying how reek shook under him. he pulled his fingers out and sucked at a spot on the inside of reeks thigh before slipping fully off the bed to look at the thing.

its pupils were blown and its scarred body looked magnificent. there were pink-ish red marks where ramsay had sucked its skin and ramsay smiled. the things hand was still over its eyes, it was still waiting to be hurt.

his poor pet.

ramsay finally undoes his pants letting them fall to the floor freeing his erection. he stepped out of his pants and slipped his shirt off before gripping reeks hips.

he let the crown of his cock push up against reeks sensitive hole. he reached a hand to take the things hand from its face. he lets go of its hand and leans forward with a smile, “i want to see you,” ramsay spoke biting reeks ear softly before pulling away.

reeks hands gripped the sheets once again and ramsay pushes into it liking how its back arched as he does so. ramsay gripped reeks hips, his thumb pressing into its hip bone sure it'll leave a bruise, that's his intention.

reek is tight around him and when ramsay moves he can feel reeks muscle tense around him. he leaned forward and kisses the thing's shoulder. he started to move, slow, as to not hurt his pet anymore but all he wants to do is fuck reek until the thing cant move.

he starts picking up the pace and reek whimpered and moaned as he did so. his mouth finds reeks and its a heated kiss, reek is hesitant at first but kisses back after a few seconds. its hands find ramsays shoulders and one hand goes to ramsays hair.

ramsay fucks into his pet hard, unsure if its moans are of pain or pleasure. they're both. ramsay hit reeks prostate with every thrust, his thumbs digging hard into reeks hip bones.

ramsay is close. he can tell reek is too. ramsayleaned into reeks ear again, “you're doing so well, pet,” ramsay grinned as reek whimpers at the praise, “now come for me.”

that was all reek needed, its body shudder and ramsay could feel reeks muscles contract. reeks hands gripped ramsays shoulders as its body filled with bliss.

ramsay came soon after, filling reek with his seed and moaned with a smile, softening his grip on reeks hips.

he pulled out of his pet and let his body fall next to it. reek remained quiet and didn't move, it could feel ramsay’s seed come out of it. his seed was warm and caused reeks fingers to twitch.

ramsay turned to lean on his side so he could look at reek. he let his fingers trace over reeks damaged torso.

ramsay leaned into reeks ear, “you’re beautiful,” he kissed a spot below its ear. the thing shivered and mewled.

this wasn't like ramsay. ramsay was never soft. was never tender.

ramsay kissed down to reeks jaw letting his teeth scrape along its neck. “do you love me, reek?” ramsay asked kissing at the scars on the thing's shoulders.

reek doesn't answer, scared to answer. it's trembling almost imperceptibly.

ramsay stops his kisses and puts a hand on reeks chest feeling its heart beating quick. “come now, pet, answer,” ramsay frowned and now the thing was terrified.

“of-of course, of course, lord bolton,” the pet spoke quickly, its eyes met ramsays before looking away.

“aw, you're not just saying that right, dear?” ramsay asked, his thumb absentmindedly brushing on reeks chest.

_dear?_ why _dear?_ reek clenched its jaw and felt like it was going to cry, there was a lump in its throat and bit the inside of its cheek.

“no, lord bolton,” reek swallowed and its fingers twitched a bit more, it made eye contact with ramsay and held it, “i love you, lord bolton.”

ramsays smile widened as he leaned down to kiss the corner of reeks mouth. the thing was visibly shaking now.

ramsay put his arm across reeks chest pulling the thing close. he spoke softly as if it were a secret only for reek.

“good, pet.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this really quickly but like if you wanna talk my insta is  
> https://www.instagram.com/spiity/?hl=en


End file.
